


In Defiance of Our Times

by The_Peridot_Shade



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ableism, Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, Defying Fate, Family, Genderfluid Character, Healing, Intrigue, Other, Permanent Injury, Politics, Sexism, Slow Burn, Transphobia, Trauma, defying the gods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 19:45:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Peridot_Shade/pseuds/The_Peridot_Shade
Summary: When Niflheim approached Lucis for peace talks in the year 743 ME, Regis did not expect a marriage to come out of it.  Neither did he expect to be happy with Ardyn Izunia—nor how earth-shattering a change one simple question would cause in his fate, his spouse's, his son's, and the destiny of all Eos.





	In Defiance of Our Times

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we are—my wacky idea has taken a life of its own and run away with me. I only hope that it will do justice to all the incredible encouragement I've received.  
> Content warnings are covered in the tags, but here's a friendly reminder that Ardyn is very traumatized in this fic, and any of my fellow PTSD folks should take precautions.  
> Hugs & kisses,  
> Peri

"Chancellor, would you honor me with a dance?" Regis asked, extending his hand.

Ardyn Izunia eyed it with the private amusement with which the Imperial Chancellor did everything."Of course, Your Majesty," the official drawled with a musical lilt over the last word, somehow managing to imply Regis was unfit for his title without actually employing the heavy sarcasm any other Niflheimr would.Regis had never spoken with the Chancellor directly before, and could not help the twinge of reluctant respect at the Imperial's skill with words.

Chilly half-gloved fingers took hold of his own, and the two swept seamlessly into the flow of dancers across the floor of the hall of the Citadel.

The Chancellor followed Regis' lead effortlessly, a fact for which Regis was grateful, as he'd an ulterior motive for inviting the official.

"Your Excellency, I wonder if you might clarify something for me," Regis murmured so that only the other politician could hear.

A smug smile curled Izunia's blood-red lips."Now, now, Your Majesty, surely you don't expect me to commit to such an open-ended bargain.Why, you could ask me to disclose state secrets!"

Regis chuckled."Oh, nothing so perilous.I merely wished to inquire as to your preferred pronouns.I would hate to offend so early in the negotiations."

For a moment, genuine shock and gratitude shone in the Chancellor's eyes.The narrow waist beneath Regis' palm tensed, and the official's unusually-covered-for-a-ball bosom heaved with an indrawn breath.

"I would prefer he/him pronouns," the politician breathed, barely audible.

Regis squeezed the hand in his own in reassurance."As you wish.And would you prefer male-coded terms to go along with that?"

Izunia's head shook, his wild maroon hair brushing the tip of Regis' nose."Gender-neutral terms, only," he said, voice gaining a bit of strength.

"Easily done," Regis replied.

Golden-amber eyes looked straight into his own with gravity."And do not be surprised when the Emperor arrives and disregards both my preferences and that of anyone else whose gender presentation is, ah, less than conventional."

Regis dipped his head in acknowledgement, then pulled away as the song ended."Thank you for the dance, Your Excellency.I look forward to seeing you at the negotiating table."

The Chancellor bowed, long sleeves flying out as he flourished his arms."Thank you, Your Majesty.It has been…educational."He straightened, the smile on his face the most genuine Regis had seen yet.

Izunia strode off, skirts flowing around his ankles, melting suspiciously easily into the crowd for someone with such striking coloring.

Regis stared after him with the strangest feeling that much more had been gained in that conversation than the obvious bit of future courtesy and Izunia's warning.

* * *

 Regis met with his closest friends and advisors early the next morning.The peace talks were set to begin that afternoon, the Chancellor leading the embassage that included two other officials, both military officers.Cor and Clarus were rightfully worried that the negotiations were a pretense, but no one could yet discern what ulterior motive the Empire was pursuing.Weskham had tried the usual channels and gotten nothing of use, only that the Chancellor had been subtly pushing for these talks for some years now.

Was it a distraction as they took advantage of the temporary ceasefire to establish more permanent bases in their most recently acquired territories?Was it an opportunity to gain access to Insomnia from within?Or was something else at play?

No one could tell, hence the meeting to discuss security and approaches to the negotiations, one last time.

Cor, predictably, was the last to arrive, closing the door behind him and nodding to Regis.

Noctis was safely with his nanny, then.Good.

Regis cleared his throat, causing Weskham to look up from his papers and Clarus to shift his weight where he stood behind Regis.Titus showed no reaction, studying the blueprints of the Citadel laid out on the table before them.

"Well, friends," Regis began, "I suppose we should start with the obvious.How do our security precautions look going forward?"

Cor comes forward to the table."As you can see marked here, we have Glaives at every entrance and exit, with the Crownsguard patrolling the hallways at fifteen minute intervals.Once the negotiations are underway, we'll change the interval time and patrol patterns every twenty-four hours.We also have Glaives stationed at the entrances to both the wing assigned to the Imperial delegation and the private residential wings."

Regis nodded."Do you have anything to add, Titus?"

"Only that my Glaives will be rotated between the guard posts for each three-hour shift.I'm a bit concerned about the length of the shifts, but we simply don't have the numbers for shorter shifts while covering all the posts yet."Titus' brow furrowed.

"I'm concerned about it too," Clarus contributed, "The Glaives are still green, for the most part.Can you spare any Crownsguards, Cor?"

Cor shook his head."The hallway patrols are going to require the majority of my experienced 'Guards, since it's the more difficult task.I also need those who remain to provide security for the Chancellor."

"Oh?" Regis asked.

"I don't know if you noticed, sire, but the other envoys have been keeping their distance from Izunia, and the guards they brought with them have followed suit."Cor's fingers drummed on the table.

"My sources in Niflheim say Izunia has been the _only_ proponent of these talks," Weskham noted, "And he has the Emperor's ear but not his favor.I have not been able to determine the reason for either of those, but I can hazard a guess."

"Nifleim's infamous bigotry," Regis guessed.

"I was thinking of the fact that he's not a military official," Weskham said, "But that's probably also a factor."

Cor cut in."There may be another part to it.Do you remember the child my 'Guard rescued from that Imperial laboratory five, six years ago?"

Everyone around the table nodded.

Cor continued."The operative who brought him back got the information on the lab and experiments from Izunia's secretary, who had it from the Chancellor himself.We aren't sure if it was a deliberate leak or not, but if the Empire even _suspects_ that it was purposeful…"

"The Chancellor could be in danger from his own countrymen," Regis concluded, "And with him would go any hope for peace."

The group exchanged grim looks.

"You'll see to it, Cor?" Regis asked.

Cor nodded.

"Good," Regis said, "Now as for the negotiations…"

Weskham cleared his throat."If I may, sire?"

"Certainly," Regis replied.

"Our first priority must be securing the withdrawal of Imperial forces from Lucian territories, primarily Leide, Duscae, and Cleigne.Galahd, too, must be a priority, as rumors of resistance there have grown stronger in recent months.The possibility of reprisals against them cannot be dismissed."

Murmurs of agreement swept the table.

"The Council won't like Galahd being so high a priority," Titus noted.

"The Council," Regis said firmly, "Will have to cope. The Galahdians could be in imminent danger, and that must take precedence over Insomnians' isolationist tendencies."

Weskham continued, "Our next demand should be the restoration of Tenebrae as an independent state and the lifting of the nominal siege of Fenestala Manor.The Oracle's safety must be assured, at the very least."

Cor snorted."That won't fly with the military envoys, that's for sure.I don't have enough of a read on Izunia to know how he'll react.Do you, Wesk?"

"I suspect he'll go along with the other envoys on that particular point," Weskham said, "If only because the Emperor is unlikely to approve any policy changes on their own continent.Sire, you've spoken to him more than the rest of us.What do you think will be his sticking points?"

Regis shook his head."I cannot say.The Chancellor definitely has some sort of personal interest in these talks, but I have not a clue what that may be.He'll balk at any internal changes, undoubtedly, as the civilian representative, but other than that I do not have the context to guess."

Weskham hummed."Well, we'll certainly have our work cut out for us.One last item to address before we begin our preparations—they may wish to seal any potential treaty with a marriage.There are few suitable candidates on both sides, so it is not particularly likely, but moving forward we should be aware of the possibility."

Regis sighed."There is indeed a very small selection of marriageable persons of suitable rank on both sides.I will not consider a marriage or even a betrothal for Noctis while he is still so young.I will refuse point-blank if I have to."

Weskham shrugged."As I said, sire, it's a remote possibility at this point.We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

Regis nodded.He looked around at the group."Have we addressed everything, then?"

They all made various sounds of agreement.

"Then let us adjourn," Regis said, "We have work to do."

* * *

 The peace conference began at noon, with the traditional invocation of Bahamut to withhold from hostilities and stand guard over the hearts and minds of the negotiators.It was a chilly spring day, and the Kingsglaives standing guard at the entrance to the temple were shivering in their leather uniforms when Regis arrived.He nodded as he passed them, sending an encouraging smile at the younger of the two, who looked deeply uncomfortable.Someone, he noted, would have to speak to the Citadel requisitions office about a more appropriate cold-weather uniform.

Entering the outer atrium of the temple, Regis and the Lucian contingent were met by the Niflheimr delegation.Chancellor Izunia led them, dressed in possibly the strangest assortment of clothes Regis had ever seen: long coat and multiple scarves over vest, pants, and long ruffled shirt, topped off with a hat, mismatched boots, and fingerless gloves, all in shades that should not work together and yet somehow did.

"Your Majesty," Izunia greeted with a bow.The other two envoys, General Ulldor and General Tummult, followed suit, a beat behind.

"Your Excellency," Regis replied, "I trust you and your compatriots' accommodations were suitable?"

Izunia smiled, but the expression didn't reach his eyes."Quite suitable, Your Majesty."

"I am glad to hear it," Regis said.He looked the envoys over.The two generals merely seemed bored and impatient, which was only to be expected.Izunia, however…

Izunia was unreadable, eyes running over the temple walls idly.He was the very picture of nonchalance, but something about his composure seemed forced, as if he would rather spend time in a rat-infested cell than the Temple of the Six.

Behind Regis, Weskham cleared his throat."Your Excellency, Generals, I am Weskham Armaugh, His Majesty's retainer.I am to give you a run down of the ceremony before it begins."

Izunia held up a hand."Ah, there is no need in my case, Master Armaugh.I have attended such ceremonies before."

Weskham had that particular look on his face that he got when Regis was about to do something reckless. "You are certain, Your Excellency?"

"Quite certain," the Chancellor replied.

Weskham's expression, to those who knew him, all but screamed 'It's your funeral.'He turned to the Generals and began to explain the ritual to them in a low voice.

Regis tuned him out.Chancellor Izunia had begun to wander the courtyard, pausing here and there among the plants and statuary.

Currently, he was staring at a statue depicting the Mystic receiving the Crystal from Bahamut, and…muttering under his breath?

Regis walked toward the official with Clarus trailing in his wake, catching only bits and pieces of the Niflheimr's hushed monologue.

"Not enough that…" the Chancellor was musing, "had to…and it's not even a good…"

Regis stopped beside him, Clarus a short distance away."I see you've found one of our most famous tributes to the gods, Chancellor."

Izunia clearly was not as preoccupied as he appeared, as he did not startle at Regis' voice."Oh, is it, Your Majesty?" he asked, airily.

"Yes," Regis replied, "Donated to the Temple during the restoration efforts during the reign of the Rogue.The artist apparently claimed the image came to him in a dream, with the instruction that no profit could be gained from it.I've always been a bit skeptical of that claim, myself.The artist's total commissions increased considerably after the donation."

Izunia laughed, just a trace of bitterness in his voice."Oh, I wouldn't be so sure, Your Majesty.The Astrals never quite act as one would expect them to."

Regis studied the official's profile.There was no hint of it in voice or expression, but the way Izunia had worded that statement sounded…strange.Almost as if the Chancellor were speaking from experience.

Izunia turned his head, noticed Regis' stare, and smiled in private amusement."Now, now, there's no need to think too much into it, Your Majesty.Religion and I have a complicated relationship at best."

Regis quirked a brow."Oh?How so, if you don't mind my asking?"

The Chancellor hummed."Yes, I was once quite the devout follower, you see.But life took its course, as it always does, and it became clear to me that I could no longer put my faith in distant beings beyond mortal ken."

He paused and looked at the statue once more."After all, the truth is so easily obscured in the name of belief."

A chill shot down Regis' spine.For a moment, Izunia's eyes had been so pained and weary that they were better suited to a refugee or a prisoner of war, the weight of long and tormented years aging him from the middle-aged politician he was.

Izunia brushed off whatever fell mood had taken him, clapping his hands briskly."Well, Your Majesty, I suppose it is about time for the ceremony.Shall we?"

Regiis nodded, leading the Chancellor back to the others, who were indeed wrapping up.

As the Niflheimr rejoined his fellows, Regis and Clarus shared a glance.The Imperial Chancellor was something of a mystery in their circles, one that would bear especially close watching.

* * *

 The interior of the Temple was quiet, well-lit by sconces along the walls.Murals covered almost every flat vertical surface, depicting in rich color on smooth tan stone the history of the Astrals and their deeds in Lucis.The floor was comprised of a single massive mosaic encompassing the elements associated with the Six.Having entered through the side door due to security concerns, the two groups of negotiators were filing in to stand to either side of the altar, Lucians to the right and Niflheimr to the left.

The rows of benches, Regis noted as he scanned the room, were all filled, and Temple attendants were setting out folding chairs wherever they could.

Soon, the heavy doors at the far end swung shut, and the crowd's low murmur died down as a Priest of Bahamut took his place behind the altar.The priest's voice rang out in the words of the Prayer to the Six.

Regis, like most of the Lucians present, could and did recite the call-and-response portions by rote, which freed his attention to study his counterparts.

Ulldor and Tummult, along with their aides, had brows furrowed as they tried to keep up with the unfamiliar words.It was only to be expected, so Regis paid them little heed.

By contrast, the aides and staff accompanying Izunia were more confident in their delivery.Oh, they were not nearly so practiced as one raised with it would be, but they had clearly come well-prepared.Izunia must have coached them, if indeed he had attended such ceremonies before; it spoke well of him that he took the matter so seriously, religious or not.

Regis turned his attention to Izunia, standing directly across from him in his role as lead negotiator.

Izunia had a glazed look in his eyes, attention wandering, but still clearly managing to keep up with the responses.Although…Regis couldn't hear his distinctive voice among the multitudes.

Was he…mouthing the words…accurately?

That spoke of more than just attending a few diplomatic ceremonies.

Well, the Chancellor _had_ said he was once one of the faithful.

The prayer came to a close, and the priest began the long invocation to Bahamut, thanking him for his patronage and protection and requesting that he stand vigilant guard against treachery in the forthcoming negotiations, staying his hand against renewed conflict.

Regis considered the challenges ahead.There was still no hint of what Niflheim in general and Izunia in particular might gain from the conference; Lucis would have to be on guard for treachery.They could not fail to secure the withdrawal of Imperial forces from the most at-risk territories.This was the first hope of at least buying some time to regroup since before Regis' father's reign.Too much was riding on this to pass up this opportunity.

The priest concluded the invocation, then motioned to the Lucian negotiators.

Regis stepped forward with the rest to recite the vow to serve the interests of Lucis faithfully, the Old Lucian syllables awkward but eased with practice on his tongue.

The priest turned to the Niflheimr delegation, administering the vow to serve for their nation's benefit.

As expected, most fumbled the pronunciation slightly, the language entirely unfamiliar.

Well, _most_ did.

Izunia spoke, and it was absolutely stunning.He made the vow as if he was born to speak the all-but-dead language, the slight accent of his normal speech thickening and lilting across the words.This—this was the difference between proficiency and _fluency_.Even the priest looked shocked and awed to hear it.

Regis found it fascinating to listen to, and wished the moment would never end.

It inevitably did.

The priest, eyes sparkling with excitement, concluded the ceremony with a blessing.

As the crowd filed out, Regis approached the Chancellor, hoping to question him on his knowledge of Old Lucian.

The priest had had the same idea, apparently, and had cornered the official, speaking enthusiastically with wild gestures.

Izunia mostly seemed to be humoring the man, humming and nodding in the right places.He looked up at Regis' approach, smiling.

"Your Majesty," the Chancellor greeted.

"Chancellor," Regis returned, "I'm quite impressed.I don't think I've ever heard the old tongue spoken quite so effortlessly."

Izunia smiled, private amusement and, strangely, bitterness laced together in his eyes."Oh, it is nothing really.As I was telling Adherent Juvenis here, I attended seminary briefly but was unable to complete my studies.Trouble at home, you see.But I never quite lost my taste for the ancient languages of Eos, and studied them when I could."

Regis' brows rose in surprise."Self-taught?Now that is very impressive indeed."He paused, glanced at his watch."But we shall have to continue this conversation another time.Chancellor, I believe your colleagues await you outside."

The Niflheimr glanced past Regis."I believe you are correct, Your Majesty.My thanks.It was a pleasure to converse with you, Adherent."

Izunia strode away, winding easily through the crowd with the aid of his significant height.

Regis bid the priest a polite farewell and followed.

* * *

 The throne room of the Citadel was as imposing as ever, Regis thought privately as he stood on the dais, waiting for the two teams of negotiators to finish arriving.Most of the Lucian representatives stood patiently to the right, Councilor Rufina looking particularly displeased at being flanked by Cor and Weskham.To the left, Chancellor Izunia and his staff were conferring quietly, casting critical gazes at the empty spots where their nearly-tardy colleagues should be.

The missing envoys strode in at the last possible moment, unrepentant as they took their places, aides trailing in their wake.

Regis cleared his throat."Welcome, and may the Six guide our deliberations this day and all the days of these proceedings.May we come to an agreement acceptable to both our great nations."

He raised his scepter. "We henceforth declare these negotiations, begun the second of March, in the 743rd year of our era, open. May we continue in the pursuit of peace between the nations of Lucis and Niflheim, until such time as our people and sovereigns agree upon a course of action."

Regis paused, the representatives of both states applauding.

As the clapping died down, Regis took a seat, allowing the rest of the two delegations to follow suit, save for Izunia.

"The Imperial Chancellor now has the floor," Regis declared.

As Izunia launched into his prepared speech with his particular flare, Regis settled back into the throne.It had begun.Astrals preserve them all.


End file.
